Hey Teme, What Dobe Naruto Sasuke Everyday
by Ame Len
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke moments....will add more chapters if you guys please review! -First fanfic...pleae enjoy--By the way...If ya'll want I'll shonen ai it up too...
1. Chapter 1

"Oy, oy, Teme-chan!!!" Sasuke grumbled at the Dobe. "What?" he asked coldly.

Sasuke was still mad, maybe not necessarily at the frantic blonde trying to look at his face but at the fact he had shown weakness in front of the boy.

"Teme…I'm reaallllyyyy sorry….I told you I was unable to be successful at any kind of sport!" Naruto tried peeping behind his back, "Let me SEE!" The Dobe cried exasperated. Sasuke turned carefully, making sure his face was composed.

Naruto's blue eyes widened considerably, "Oh…I'm reaaallly sorry, you should put some ice on that, reaaallly sorry!" he repeated putting down the tennis racquet he was holding on the grass.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, it still hurt, a lot, but he didn't feel like getting any more concern from the Dobe. "I'm fine Dobe." He lashed in a tone that ended matters.

"But Sasuke your nose-!" Naruto hushed under the Uchiha's stern gaze. "It's not bleeding and I'm fine."

The blonde picked up both rackets and headed towards the Uchiha's apartment. The two walked side by side carefully looking away from each other. Sasuke frowned as he wrinkled his nose.

"Well, what do you want to do now, Dobe?" The dark haired boy asked as offhandedly as possible, as the two walked into the living room.

Naruto shrugged hesitantly. "Anything that keeps us from being hurt by my horrible reflexes….?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly at the Dobe's statement.

"Do you want to play a game Dobe?" Naruto's look became quizzing.

"What game?" Sasuke shrugged.

"There's this new arcade, where you can play Dance Revolution, Karaoke, and Rock Band!!!" Naruto cried gleefully, "Can we go Teme-sama?!" Sasuke smiled lightly at the 'sama' added at the end.

"Fine Dobe, if it will calm your jumpy self…" Sasuke answered flipping his car keys in his hand.

Sasuke parked under a small shade, near the huge blue building.

The Dobe was acting as if his ass was on fire, skipping excitedly besides Sasuke towards the building known as Arcade Haywire.

They headed towards a pink-haired receptionist.

"Welcome to Arcade Haywire, a room for two?" she asked giving a slightly forced smile.

Sasuke nodded. "If you can give me your names, age and what games you might want to play, kids 15 under get a discount."

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, 17 and 15, Rock Band, Karaoke and..Something Revolution…" The raven told the woman confidently.

She nodded, accepting the bill Sasuke handed her.

"Wait…you're paying…and what's this-?!" Sasuke dragged Naruto towards their assigned room.

"I'm 17…." Naruto grumbled when the other uncovered his mouth. Sasuke rolled his eyes taking his shoes off before stepping into the dark carpet covered room and closing the door. "I know that Dobe…but you could pass as 15 so why not pay cheaper?"

Naruto gave a foxy grin. "Sasuke you sly Teme!!"

Ignoring the other's ridiculous remark the Uchiha stared at the machines lined in front of him thoughtfully.

"I sooooo am looking forward to see you singing…" Naruto smiled evilly.

"No, Dobe, you're the one who's singing." Sasuke smirked pushing the microphone to the blonde. "And I'm choosing the song…" Naruto's mouth dropped.

"But you'll get to do the same." Sasuke finished, and the Dobe's smile returned.

"It's worth it."

Sasuke flipped through all the song options, hoping to find something embarrassing enough. His smirk grew when he hit the jackpot.

"Ok, Dobe, ready?" Sasuke asked trying to contain the evil grin from spreading on his face.

The blonde nodded eagerly. " Yup!!! Believe it!"

Sasuke couldn't contain the chuckle when he hit play, and it almost killed him when he saw Naruto's expression.

The song blared out from the speakers…and Naruto gazed flabbergasted at the machine's screen.

But the blonde started singing with no hesitation, soon his arms were flailing around getting into the spirit of the song. Sasuke stared and chuckled darkly, his voice was quite childish and could he say it? Cute.

Naruto finished breathless, "Wow, that song was hard!" The Dobe grinned at Sasuke.

Hm…So he hadn't been able to phase the knuckle head.

"My turn!!!" Naruto handed Sasuke the microphone and sneaked over to the machine.

Sasuke now began to feel something crawling inside his stomach.

And soon enough his fears were confirmed as Sasuke began singing, he felt his cheeks burn as he stood there unmoving.

He didn't dare stare at Naruto…ugh…he tried to keep his face a mask.

The song finished quickly to his relief. "Well, it wasn't that bad Dobe." The raven said looking away from the blonde. "It's not over yet, Teme!" Naruto picked up a microphone and put his arms around his friends shoulder, "We're doing a duet…!" Sasuke almost groaned in utter agony at the girly song that boomed out.

Naruto grinned wildly making different voices for each of his parts; Sasuke stared at the blonde's face. Who seemed clueless at the ridiculousness of this, and actually seemed to like it. Sasuke could sacrifice himself for the kid, he swayed side it side with the blonde at his side. Naruto's smile grew wider and they were soon singing as if there was nothing else in the world.

"Man, Teme-sama that was the best!" The Dobe looked all smiles; it almost burned the Uchiha's eyes. Suddenly Sasuke was enveloped by warm arms. "See ya' tomorrow Teme!"

Sasuke 'Hned' and turned around a light smirk on his face.

.com/watch?v=fo3pPagRPxM

.com/watch?v=Vc3cqR2eMJs

.com/watch?v=UpkpoSdIpxE

.com/watch?v=3O1E4-3h1OI


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Teme!" something waved in front of Sasuke's eyesight. "Teme, oi,oi!" pale hands reached out instinctively to hit the blonde tuft. "I heard you the first thirty five times baka..." blue orbs rolled irritably. "It was only four…why do you always blow things out of proportion?"

"I…blow things out of proportion…hypocrite…" Naruto glared shamelessly for seconds. "So now we're going to new heights huh?" A blush made its way to Sasuke's face at the 'new heights' before he composed himself. "What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned mischievously. "Well, Blackhead, I mean new heights on the name calling, and you say I'm stupid!" Sasuke smirked in response. "You are blockhead there's no way around that fact." The response was a blank face. "What were we talking about again?" Sasuke resisted the urge to hit his friend over the head.

The two continued flipping through Sasuke's wardrobe in search of Naruto's lost homework that he 'swore to have dropped in there', while chatting about useless and meaningless things.

"Huh, what's this?" Naruto held up a picture of a yellow haired girl that had been crumpled underneath some blue socks. "Is this your long gone girlfriend…?"

Sasuke's temper ticked and he tackled the blonde to the carpeted floor, ripping the photo from the tanned hands, his gaze firm on the other.

"Jeez, prissy are we…chill I was kidding, that's Ino right, the Frenchy who moved back last year…did she leave her picture as a parting gift or something?"

Under his circumstances it seemed better for Naruto to shut his trap and not try to humor things. "Why do you care Dobe?" Sasuke neared his face to the victim, Naruto's uneasy breaths tickling his face.

Suddenly he was off the blonde nearly smiling. "You were scared…" he taunted.

"What the fuck is your problem, huh?" Naruto began to shout in his face anger flaring in order to protect his ego. "That was not fucking funny, what the fuck were you trying to-Hey, look it's me assignment!" He picked the ball of paper from Sasuke's hand, meeting the bored expression on the Teme's face. "Hehe thanks Sasu-chan…"

Sasuke sighed, this had definitely been one of their most awkward and senseless days.


End file.
